A Bedtime Tale: The Sleeping Miko
by wildthundakat
Summary: This is an InuYasha tale told with a Sleepy Beauty twist. no spinning wheels or evil fairies, but there is Naraku and an evil curse. all main characters make an appearence including ayame. some points of the original story change, and some stay the sam
1. Chapter 1

Rin sat in the corner of the twins' bedroom in her favorite chair. It was a wooden chair painted in the deepest midnight blue shade ever. The soft and pillow-y padding was made from her father's enormous fur piece. The two best things about the chair is the fact that it always grew with her—so she would never outgrow it, and that it rocked. Her mama brought it back from her time and had one of her father's staff members to change its appearance a little. Her mama called it a 'rocking chair'. Well, whatever it was called, it was her favorite chair in the whole house. She liked to sit in it while her father told the twins their favorite bedtime story.

Although the twins, Shika and Kaori, were six years old, and they knew that the story wasn't made up—in fact it happened about six-and-a-half years ago—they still wanted to hear it at least once a week. Their father told the story to kids since they were born, and six years later they weren't tired of it.

"Don't you two want to hear a different story tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stroked his daughter's raven hair.

"Nope, not tonight papa!" His daughter Shika said, staring up at her father with her deep violet-almost black eyes. Sesshoumaru still marveled at how much she resembled his mate, Kagome, and yet, she acted just like him.

"We'll hear a different story tomorrow night. Ok papa?" His son Kaori said sleepily. It made him smile to see his son trying to keep his amber eyes open. Kaori had long silvery hair just like dad, but with him being so quiet and the way he acted, he favored his mother more.

"I agree! We can hear a different story any other night, Fluffy," said a smooth and deep voice behind Sesshoumaru.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" The twins exclaimed.

"Hey pups." Inuyasha bent over and gave his nephew and niece a quick goodnight kiss on the forehead. He and his wife Kikyou had came by his brother's castle for a few days to visit. Having no pups of their own, they were content to visit the ones of his brother. Kikyou loved them so much; she showered them with little trinkets and gifts every time she came to visit; in addition to helping them with their miko training. Although it made her laugh to see that Shika would most likely follow in her father's footsteps while Kaori would follow in his mother's.

"I haven't forgotten about you," Inuyasha said to Rin. After giving Rin a huge bear hug, he settled on the floor and got comfortable while he waited for his brother to start the story. He knew the pups loved to hear about the adventure there parents had. It made him happy that he and his brother were friends once more.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and smiled. He took a deep breath and Rin knew he was getting ready to begin the story. "Once upon a time; far, far away—well, not that far away," he laughed, "but once upon a time...


	2. Chapter 2

There lived a raven-haired girl, Kagome. And because of a magical jewel called the Shikon no Tama, she was thrust five hundred years into the future. With her, she carried that magical jewel.

The Shikon no Tama was attracted by many youkai, humans, and hanyou alike with one goal in common—its power. Many people and creatures longed for the jewel to become stronger. Two hanyous in particular—an inu hanyou, Inuyasha, who wanted it to become a full youkai since he was neither accepted by youkai nor humankind, except his miko girlfriend, Kikyou; while Naraku, an evil hanyou, wanted it for his own selfish purposes.

Sometime after Kagome was thrust into the future, she met Inuyasha and Kikyou. After getting over her shock that hanyous and youkai did indeed exist, she became fast friends with the two. They helped her learn about the precious jewel she carried, and agreed to help protect until she was able to go back into her own time in the future, since she wasn't able to back through the magical well that connected this world with her world of the future.

Two days after their journey began, they were approached the evil hanyou, Naraku. He was after Kagome who held the Shikon no Tama, and almost killed her. This angered Inuyasha because Naraku was always trying to break the two up.

"If I can't have Kikyou, then no one can have her. And if that girl there won't give me the jewel, then I'll have to kill her!" Naraku exclaimed.

Inuyasha knew he had to save the two. He drew his Tetsusaiga, yelling "Wind Scar!" The inu hanyou watched as his sword's powerful blast struck Naraku. Disappointed when he saw that Naraku wasn't fully injured, he clutched his sword, ready to strike again.

"Hehehehe!" Naraku laughed. He stared at the three in front of them and mumbled a long string of words under his breath.

"What did you just say, ya jackass?" Inuyasha growled as he kept his hand firm and steady on the handle of his sword.

"Hehehe! I just put a spell on you dear miko," Naraku declared.

"Kikyou!"

"No, not her. The other one."

They stared at Inuyasha and Kikyou stared at Kagome, then Naraku, and Kagome once more. "What do you mean? Miko?" Kikyou asked.

"I mean, that your little friend here is a miko. A powerful one at that. Why else would she carry the Shikon no Tama."

Kikyou and Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome. As much they hated Naraku, they knew he would never stoop to lying. If he said that she was a miko, then she must be a miko. Besides, she must be one to have come from the future carrying the Shikon no Tama that disappeared several years ago.

"Since I can't have the Shikon no Tama, then she will never be able to back to her home in the future." He stared happily at the shocked looks on their faces. "Yes, I know all about your little friend there. Kagome Higarashi is a miko from five hundred years in the future. She's Kikyou's future reincarnation. She carries the powerful Shikon no Tama that disappeared several years ago. And as for the spell I put on her—during your travels, the Shikon no Tama will be struck into a hundred shards by her very own arrow by her own hands. Since you will not wish chaos to ensue upon this world, you will be forced to find every single last jewel shard. And once you do, the jewel shards will infuse together. But each of those jewel shards will be tainted. And since she's a miko, she'll have to spend some of her energy on purifying them. And once they're infused, she'll use all her energy to purify it. But it won't be enough, because once it becomes whole, the evilness will spread through her body and kill her. Hehehe."

Kagome stared at him. Something wasn't right. "So what if you guessed all that about me. Anyone with powers could probably do that. And besides," she said, remembering all the stories she read when she was a kid, "you're not an evil witch in disguise, I would never prick my finger on a spinning wheel, and you never offered me a poisonous apple! So why am I supposed to believe what you say!"

"Stupid girl! I'm not a witch, but I am evil!" He ignored the gibberish she was yelling at him. "And you're going to believe me because even though those two and I hate each other, they know I'm not the lying type. Besides, I have enough power to a spell on you, which I did. I hope you enjoy your life, dear miko. Happy shard hunting. Hehehe," Naraku laughed as he walked away.

"Damn it! You won't get away with this. Wind Scar," Inuyasha yelled as he struck his sword's power towards his enemy.

Naraku's barrier went around him just as Inuyasha's Wind Scar came streaming towards him. When the cleared, there was traces of him. Inuyasha could detect no sense of death. "Damn it! I think he got away."

"What just happened?" Kagome asked. At the same time, Kikyou asked Inuyasha "What will we do?"

"I don't know. But in case he was lying, which I doubt, we should continue to protect Kagome and search for a way to send her back home. But in case he wasn't lying, we'll have to be on our guard and protect her at all costs. In order to make sure the jewel is never destroyed," he turned to Kagome, "you can never use an arrow again. I mean it."

"But if I never use an arrow again, how will I protect myself if we're faced with a bunch of youkai? Besides, if it's a spell, then it will still happen. After all, the evil witch still showed up with a spinning wheel and forced Aurora to prick her finger."

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief at Kagome. "What the hell are you talking about? You know what, it doesn't matter. What I say goes. And Kikyou and I will protect you! You are not allowed to use an arrow again! The spell won't work, and we will find a way to get you back home! Alright?"

"Fine," Kagome replied, not wanting to anger the inu hanyou further. The last thing she wanted was for Inuyasha to be mad at her, and to be left in this world without the help of either.


End file.
